Vampire Academy Human Dance
by dancer101202303
Summary: Rose and Lissa are still in the human world and a school dance is coming up. Set before Vampire Academy. One-shot, just a bit of fun :


**This is just a one-shot that I wrote because I was board in science... hope you like it! **

"Rose, um, will you go to the dance with me?"

Great. Another one. When will these humans understand that I will not go to the dance with them? I mean I've only had to say no to about 53 people!

"I'm sorry- wait - no I'm not. Go get a life whoever you are."

He walked away to his friends with a grimace on his face. Really I had that kind of effect on people? Clueless!

"Rose that wasn't very nice." Lissa wasn't being mean or anything- she just couldn't help but feel sorry for all the nameless boys who have asked me out. "I mean Jerry wasn't that bad looking! You two could make a cute couple!"

"How do you know his name? Oh well never mind, but I simply will not go out with a human! I mean, who wants to go out with somebody who can't even throw a punch with a swing harder than chipmunk? No offence Liss but that's really not the type of person I want to go out with!"

"Well ok Rose. I guess your right in that you would never get to tell them who you are." I hadn't actually meant that but Lissa seems happy with it so I'll just leave it like that.

"Anyway, onto a brighter topic- What are you going to wear to the dance?" I knew that after I asked this she would immediately drop the subject and get into the gory details of the dance coming up in 3 weeks.

"Well, Rose I was going to ask you about that. I can't decide between the long pink one or the short green one."

"Go with the long pink one. It complements your eyes." I told her truthfully.

"Yeah I think I will. Now we need to decide on your dress." Lissa was so excited about this dance it was driving me insane. "Rose we have to go shopping today after school. You can't go to the dance without the PERFECT dress!"

"Don't worry Lissa, I won't disappoint you." I could feel a sly smile play on my lips.

"Rose, incoming." Great another one! This one had bright carrot red hair and freckles all over his face. He reminded me of Mason so much that I had to leave before he could say anything. Lissa seemed confused but followed me anyway- sending an apologetic look to the boy who was about to ask me out.

Out of all the people back at the academy, Mason was probably the person I missed the most. Him and his best friend Eddie Castel. You see a year ago, my best friend Lissa and I ran away from our school because Lissa thought she could feel people watching her. She started to get paranoid to such an extent that we ran away. It wasn't easy though because the guardians that protect our old school are bad-ass. They could knock you out cold with just a single strike. They knew how to kill and they do. That is their job. They protect the moroi from the deathly grasp of the strogoi. They are the undead, evil vampires that are hell-bent on killing them. I am a Dhampir, a mixture of vampire and human blood. This is what the guardians are. It was always my life's dream to become a guardian and protect the moroi. One moroi in particular, my best friend Lissa. The moroi are the good vampires, the ones who can harvest magic and are not killed by the sun. Sure it makes them uncomfortable but it doesn't do nearly as much damage as it does to a strogoi. The sun light kills a strogoi because they are no longer in touch with the earth because to become a strogoi you have to break the biggest rule in the book. For a moroi to turn strogoi, they would have to suck a person dry. Doing this means they now have no morals and they are now evil and forced to drink blood for the rest of eternity.

My lifelong dream of being a guardian was hopelessly smashed however when we ran away from the academy. Now we are on the run. Transferring from school to school and sometimes even from state to state.

Currently we are located in Portland, living on a collage campus. I thought it would be safe here, but I hope I'm right.

"Rose, why did you have to say no to all those people? They all looked fine!"

"Lissa you don't understand so please just drop it. Let's focus on shopping!" I said with a smile.

"YES! Now I hear you!"

We walked throughout the whole shopping centre but I couldn't find the right dress. It was getting very frustrating! Finally after what seemed like hours we found the dress. And when I say the dress, I mean THE dress. It was a burgundy coloured short dress that would go to about mid-thigh with a large ribbon on the right hand side with the material gathered up to it. The whole dress was also made of a material that seemed to shimmer in a dark red-black colour in different light. It was my dress. Sexy but stylish. (Picture on profile of both dresses and shoes)

After shopping for shoes we started to make our way home.

Time seemed to fly in the next few days. More and more people asked me to the dance but I refused every one of them. Seriously? Don't these people get it? Finally the night of the dance arrived. The dance started at 7pm so obviously Lissa and I started preparing at 3pm. We talked as we did each other's hair and makeup. Lissa gave me a smoky eye look that makes me look as sexy as the dress looked with a little foundation and blush. My face didn't need much. Then I gave her a simple but elegant pink eye look. Then we moved onto hair.

"Curly, straight or wavy?" Lissa asked expectantly. I knew she loved to curl hair.

"How about curly?" I could see the happiness in her eyes. Lissa curled my hair and skilfully pulled it into a half up- half down do with a few strands of hair left to frame my face. I loved it.

Next I straightened her hair and we decided to just leave it plain and simple. She didn't need to do much to make her look stunning.

Somehow we managed to get out nails done as well and then it was time to leave. I hastily pulled on my black heels and watched as Lissa carefully pulled on her light pink heels.

We had hired a limo to arrive at this dance because we could do practically anything with the money from Lissa's bank account. She was practically a millionaire! I slid in next to Lissa and enjoyed the ride sitting in the back. Lissa said I could stick my head out the sun room because I will ruin my hair. I guess she was right but I'll stick it out on the way home.

We arrived at the school hall and were surprised to see a half decent job. There were streamers hanging from the roof and the floor was covered in confetti and glitter. There was also a song playing with a good steady beat that most of the kids were either dancing or swaying to.

Lissa and I strode into the centre of the dance and I swear I heard a few jaws hit the floor. We really must look good. We started to dance for a bit but we got a bit tired of all the eyes watching us so we re-located over to the punch. As I took a sip I realised it had been spiked. So these humans know how to party after all! I felt the effects of the alcohol almost immediately and then everything felt fine. Lissa and I danced for the rest of the night and had a great time. Nobody will ever be able to take us back to the academy. I simply won't let them.

**So thats is. I might write more if you ask me to... maybe**

**(the outfits will be on will be on my profile soon)**


End file.
